


Harmony and Discord

by LadyPorpoise



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Clamavi de Profundis, Elves, Elves being cool, Gen, Maiar, Orcs, Songs of Power, Spiritual, The Noldor, Tol-in-Gaurhoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPorpoise/pseuds/LadyPorpoise
Summary: On the way north Finrod, Beren, and their company are waylaid and brought before Sauron. Beren has seen a lot of weird and spectacular things in his life, and this was only one of them...Finrod vs Sauron in detail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Harmony and Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Curious to see how many more people read, since I see things updated/posted daily over here compared to somewhere else. Will transfer some of my other stuff over time. Still learning the ropes and fancy things in posting and formatting.
> 
> Inspired after hearing Clamavi de Profundis' song they posted last week.

Of the few mortals that would live in this Age, Beren had seen a lot of stuff in his relatively short life. He had seen things both beautiful and horrendous, things of heaven and hell. He was going to hell to attain the things of heaven. Maybe it was unfair the demands of Thingol, but Beren cared not. He would fight harder than ever for the fair people and things in life, after having lost it in the Dagor Bragollach. He would prove the worth of the Aftercomers to these elves.

Grant it proving his worth involved removing a king from his kingdom during a tumultuous political situation, but Beren tried not to think about that too much.

Finrod was a noble sort. The legends did not do the elf-king justice. It was a great honor and wonder to be in the presence of the elf that found men to begin with. Greater wonder to see and experience the power at his fingertips and voice, as the whole company was morphed to the shape of orcs.

"This is only till we are out of sight of the dark tower," Finrod reassured in a convincing orcish voice. "When we come nigh to Barad Eithel we shall be as we are day by day. I would not have my lord-cousin shoot us after not seeing us for quite a while." The elf-king finished jovially.

Beren was greatful, astonished, and partially concerned that Finrod was so light about going near the stronghold that was under the power of one of Morgoth's strongest servants, not including the abominations of werewolves and vampires that existed there. If this mighty elf was confident, then he would trust in that. They could get into Angband after all with the power Finrod possessed.

It made the man wonder why the other lords of the Noldor, especially the Fëanorians, had not tried something similar before.

Beren, Finrod, and their companions slunk toward the increasingly darkening horizon that surrounded Tol-in-Gaurhoth, a heavy miasma of gloom and doom pervading the once beautiful fortress of Tol Sirion. Finrod and elves regarded the place with mourning, but they did not dwell on the loss of their keep for long.

Beren's spirits rose the further they went undetected, the discomfort and eery feeling walking amongst trains of orcs unhindered being squashed by hope. Indeed, there would be no stopping-

"Stop!" a large and burly orc, heavily armored came toward the company. The orc was not alone in might and arms. Many others of similar stature and strength were there.

The man's hope chilled and faded. He looked desperately to Finrod, as did the other elves. Only the elf-king radiated some sort of calm.

"The lord of the tower suspects you ain't following the order around here," began the orc.

"We have news that won't be relevant to the dark master if we delay," Finrod answered quickly in the same manner: aggressive and defensive. "The lord of werewolves can inquire of the dark master if he wants to know."

"You subordinate-Nothing goes by the fire-spirit without him knowing around here! No information, word of mouth, nor rumor and myth go past his ears!" The orc growled and bonked Finrod on the head, stunning the elf. "Take this one and his whole rabble to the red-master!"

Beren's blood ran cold. What used to be hope now became dread, and they were diverted toward the dark fortress. It took much of his willpower not to faint at seeing what was being done to captive elves. Being searched was not as bad as witnessing the abominations and their deeds. Of course, when nothing was worthwhile from the search, they were beaten while being herded to the tower, and the throne room.

They all fell on their knees being thrown in, though some, including Finrod, were quickly on their feet again once inside. Beren was stilled into silence and immobile.

The air was green intermingled with orange and red from the person upon the destroyed throne. Wolves hugged the walls, and Sauron lounged with a cup in his hand, and who Beren would label as Lúthien's antithesis served the dark Maia: the vampire Thuringwethil. Sauron was disturbingly handsome to behold while the vampire-woman was in many ways repulsive despite her dark beauty. The sheer evil and darkness coming off them both in waves made Beren want to gag.

Thuringwethil left after some cruel and vile joke was shared between them, and Sauron's cat eyes landed on the sad and defeated company before him. The orange and red radiated off the Maia like corrupted light of the sun and moon.

"What could be so important that I am not worthy to know about?" Sauron complained, standing. "All information against the elves and men I should know about and personally write to the Great One of Eä of it. It is not good for it to be told to him in the simple language you filthy creatures exchange, let alone be worthy to stand in his presence to even share it."

Beren felt sweat accumulate. Finrod surely could not keep the ruse up for much longer. How did the elf not falter in the presence of this vile corruption, a corruption of a wonderful life that Eru breathed into at some point in the distant, pure past?

"The fire-lord we wished not to disturb; not distract from the luxuries you have won," Finrod answered softly, his self-leaking out while coming across as the fearful thrall orcs were in the presence of those greater than them.

"Ah, such wonderful concern, I am touched." Sauron dismissed with a smile. "But tell me what it is that requires such haste. My love can deliver it much quicker to the Great One than you would, and you will be rewarded with better rations and promotion."

Finrod shuddered in revulsion and kept his mouth shut.

Sauron's eyes narrowed and glowed when this offer was refused. "I see," he said coldly. "My lord has ingrained in your kind stubbornness, set in the old ways. That is indeed a shame: I could do much better for you than he ever would and will. All of this would be ours, mine if things were done my way." he hissed.

Beren took mild note of this. Sauron seeking to rise above Morgoth?

"If it is indeed information of haste," Sauron stood atop the dais, holding out a hand, and his voice became bolder and stronger that made the already heavy air heavier.

"I have no time to waste.

What rumor you have heard

That you would not humor?

You have knowledge

That I would devour.

Now you slinking slug

From out of stinking drudge,

Reveal to me at once

What secrets you hold more dear

Than to fear my sneer and spear!"

Beren and the elves fell at the onslaught of power. They felt their forms shift, but it did not fall away completely. They looked up and beheld Finrod still strong, but his orc voice was gone as he responded and continued the tune.

"Where I go

I will stand!

While thou run to and fro,

We will not disband!

No word escapes,

No sacred place undraped!

The oaths fulfilled,

Love rebuild,

Bring together hope refilled!"

Beren watched as Finrod undauntingly rose to the power of the Maia. Sauron expressed shock and astonishment, but also curiosity amidst rising anger. Beren felt the veil of reality shift and he looked about. The miasma gradually retreated with Finrod's powerful song, allowing firefly like light to twinkle in the dark. The mortal tried to listen, but the more intense and grander the chanting became, the harder it was to understand. The other elves most likely were discerning and garnering greater meaning than Beren could at this moment.

He saw in the chamber images of the great eagles, of valiant friends saving their brethren in captivity. As the image held aloft a knife to slice the bound hand off, the moment it struck the hand they all heard chains from above and below snap.

Metal fell from above and fell on the floor about them. Beren looked about in awe and fear. They were no longer in a chamber, but some walless, floorless, space. Sauron appeared in greater dread and might and Finrod shone in the glory of the fëa unclad and untainted. Beyond the ethereal space at the edges, and echoes aside from the song, they heard the screams and howls of the wolves and vampires outside.

"Look! The darkness lifts!" one of the prisoners cried out. The tower shook, unable to contain the power of the elf and Maia, and the cloud of shadow that covered the land broke. The guards of the elf-king arose, still in shock at the power of their lord, but they stood to fend off any enemies that were brave enough to enter the tower. Finrod could not be distracted or assailed while like this, holding Sauron at bay.

Beren joined them, his hope returning.

\-------------------------------------

Finrod called upon those that lived in Valimar still, for help from those whom the very world's fibers owed existence to. He called upon Irmo, the lord of Dreams. To Ulmo, friend to the Eldar and of Men. To Nessa and Yavanna, they that give life. But to Manwe and Varda: the Elder-King who still aided the children despite the Noldor's rebellion, and Varda who still heard the pleas of the captives.

Sauron conjured many abominations against Finrod's song. Of broken laws of nature, destroying laws of purity and goodness, and from the Void itself.

Each singer held mastery for a time before it was transferred to the other. Finrod watched his words cut Sauron like blades of light, and Sauron's covered Finrod in shadow and woe.

Finrod knew he must beat the Maia if they were to escape and survive. He did not expect events to turn out this way, but he would not allow a being of power to strip them against their will without a fight. His thoughts and words ever focused on the grandness of Valinor, blessed by Eru as the land that the world would have been had not Morgoth destroyed and tainted it.

But to Finrod's misfortune, the focus upon the holy land was all that Sauron needed to gain the upper hand.

Sauron smiled wickedly and the tune changed. Slowly the room darkened, and the image of ships and elves formed. Snow particles blew across the scene, and Finrod found himself beholding things from another's eyes. He saw Fëanor and his sons with their swords aloft, shadowed by the dreadful torches as they swore their oath. He beheld Alqualondë…his mother's people. Saw them be slaughtered as if he were there.

He and his father's people were not there to slay one another.

But here…by his hand and sword, he was forced to watch the blade in his hand cut through a Teler.

Finrod's heart snapped and guilt overwhelmed him. A gasp of horror escaped his mouth and his song stopped. Weakness flooded his body and soul and he fell face first, and he keenly felt the pain and chill of the Helcaraxë flood every inch of his being.

\-------------------------------------

Beren and the guards fell as one, and they morphed back into the bodies they were born with. In horror and shock, they saw Finrod fall before Sauron, and the elf-king did not rise again. Finrod quaked as never before.

Sauron roved about the company while vampires instead of orcs came. "A man and many elves." He stated with a faint smile. A victorious smile, but his eyes still burned with anger turning back to Finrod. "You proved quite a fight foolish child, but it may have been better for you if you simply revealed to me who you all are instead of putting up more barriers on your whole lot. I am afraid much more pain awaits you for that."

Beren felt exposed without the guise but was shocked hearing Sauron still did not know who they were. Even broken and crumbled Finrod had enough to protect their identity still.

"Take them to the pit," Sauron told the vampires. "The pitch darkness and looming threat of death is surely to make one of them squeak their names and purpose."

\--------------------------------------

Darkness was awful.

Beren held fast to his chains; they kept him grounded and reassured him he was not floating in space. This was not the same kind of space Finrod and Sauron unintentionally made in the tower. He heard growling and saw yellow eyes in the darkness sometimes.

"My lord," Beren finally deigned to speak.

"I am here," Finrod replied wearily nearby. The elf sounded spent, as well as shamed and sad.

"You prolonged our lives for a while longer. We can hopefully find a way out of this, and-"

"I will not be singing a song of power ever again." Finrod interrupted. "It has cost me much to expend this much will and power to keep us safe from Sauron's eye, and I will not recover enough to do the same for us to escape. Would that I had died there and then!" he lamented.

"Why say you this?" another elf questioned.

"I have the blood of elves on my hands," Finrod cried. "Such a weight I cannot bear on my conscience. I do not understand how my brethren have carried that burden for so long!"

"You did not slay any!" a third voice reprimanded. "You of all the Noldor have remained clean of the deeds the Fëanorians and the foolishness of the house of Fingolfin."

Finrod did not immediately answer, for a while taking the time to separate what happened, and what Sauron made him do in fantasy. "…Even though no blade of mine has stopped the heart of another elf," he began softly. "You will die in this pit of despair because of me, and that is the same as if I had run you all through myself."

The growling intensified and movement could be heard. Everyone tensed and held their breaths.

"Nonetheless," Edrahil said at last. "We will die for you. May Mandos give us peace for holding to our vows, if nothing else may ease our punishment."

Beren admired the loyalty these Eldar had to their king, and he knew Finrod was touched by that, even if the elf-king said no more.

But Beren's thoughts of light slowly vanished as they stayed in the darkness and heard their companions be eaten and slaughtered by the lumbering wolf…


End file.
